Al final
by Shana-Ai
Summary: Al final…ella se enamoro, lo espero hasta que decidió decirle adiós. Una historia de un amor, y cuando solo uno se entrega la relación simplemente deja de existir porque se necesitan dos. Dos personas que se amen, que decidan dar el todo el uno por el otro pero Hermione estaba sola. Al final… no hubo un felices por siempre.


Hola…

Este es mi primer fic, espero y les agrade.

* * *

Lo espero muchas noches, cocino incontables cenas a las cuales él jamás llego y se cambio el look una docena de veces intentando que así él notara que ella estaba ahí… esperando, siempre esperando.

Se pasó años nuevos, navidades, cumpleaños y 14 de febrero entre lágrimas, pañuelos y una que otra pastilla para dormir ¿y para qué?

Aun se lo cuestionaba hoy mientras caminaba a su departamento, lo quería enfrentar de una vez por todas, darle un ultimátum a esta desgastante relación, el portero del edificio la conocía a la perfección y es que ese amable hombre en más de una ocasión llamo un par de taxis a altas horas de la noche, la miraba con tristeza cada vez que la veía llegar como si él supiera que solo la estaban utilizando.

-Buenas noches señorita- parecía que al menos una persona se alegraba de verla.

-Buenas noches- entro al elevador y le costo de sobremanera apretar el piso a donde se dirigía, porque sabía que esta noche todo terminaría.

Toco el timbre dos veces y no hubo respuesta; sentía que era una tonta por seguir regresando a él una y otra vez ¿Qué tan poco se valoraba?

-Hola- abrió la puerta y pudo ver su elegante figura- no sabía que vendrías.

-¿Tengo que informarte siempre cuando venga?- si hoy estaba a la defensiva y le importaba muy poco lo que pensara-¿Hay alguien más?

-Claro que no, deja de ser tan ridícula- la invito a pasar y ella no dudo ni un segundo-Estoy solo- claro ¿pero siempre lo estaría? O mejor aun ¿ella estaba dispuesta a vivir esta situación?

-Sí, soy una ridícula Draco-era el momento-Por no darme mi lugar, por anteponerte siempre en mi vida y creer que tu algún día también lo harás por mi-la miraba serio sin decir nada-Soy ridícula porque cada día pienso "recapacitara, hoy al fin vera cuanto lo quiero", pero no lo haces y yo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya me canse, un día te dije que no me importaban las cosas cursis ni esas niñerías pero ahora veo que si me importan. Quiero un hombre que me diga lo linda que me veo, que agradezca cuando le cocine algo, que me acompañe con mis amigos, que quiera conocer a mi familia… y tu simplemente jamás lo harás ¿cierto?

Ese era el momento, y ahí estaban ella pidiéndole algo que él no podía darle quizás a ninguna mujer, pero…

-No soy esa clase de hombre, nunca lo seré. Lo siento Hermione- lo había dicho, al fin.

Hermione no sería la excepción de Draco Malfoy, ella no sería la mujer por la cual cambiaria e intentaría ser una mejor persona.

Había desperdiciado cuatro años de su vida, él no la amaba y quizás jamás lo hizo pero ella si se entrego sin pensar en el sufrimiento que después sentiría.

-Vaya, creo que siempre lo supe pero simplemente no lo quise ver.

-Espera-le había tomado la mano en un intento de detenerla-Espera- se acerco a ella, poso sus manos en la cintura de la joven-No lo hagas Hermione, no me dejes- él le pedía quedarse a su lado pero no quería darle nada a cambio.

-No- no caería esta vez, esto se terminaba aquí y ahora-No más, ya fue suficiente- quito las manos del rubio.

-Hermione- estaba segura que él estaba sufriendo en ese instante.

-Te amo Draco- era la segunda vez que se lo decía- Te amo como nunca imagine que podría hacerlo- tomo el rostro del chico con sus pequeñas y tibias manos- De verdad lo hago- y lo beso, con deseo, anhelo pero sobre todo cariño- Pero me amo más a mi misma y por eso te dejo, porque no me puedo traicionar más- beso por última vez su mejilla-Nunca olvides que hubo una persona que te amo sinceramente y sin esperar nada a cambio-abrió la puerta y lo volteo a ver por última vez- Ese fue mi error, el nunca haber esperado nada- cerró la puerta y no miro atrás porque si lo hacía regresaría corriendo a sus brazos.

Esa noche durante la cena del ministerio mientras lloraba en los baños y Luna la consolaba, Hermione dejo tirados fragmentos de su corazón, un corazón que le robo un chico rubio de ojos grises que la miro lleno de remordimiento mientras bailaba con Harry sabiendo que la había perdido para siempre.

_**"Algunas historias de amor no son novelas épicas, algunas son cortas, pero no por eso tienen menos amor."**_

* * *

No es la gran cosa simplemente un par de ideas que rondaban una noche en mi cabecita y que cobraron vida escuchando un par de canciones y dio como resultado esto.

Me inspire con 2 canciones: **Ni guerra, ni paz- Lupita D'Alessio** y** La gata bajo la lluvia- Rocío Dúrcal.**

Así que para mí son la banda sonora de estas pequeñas y breves palabras.

Espero comentarios, sugerencias...


End file.
